Make My Last Words Into Millions
by SarcasmIncorporated
Summary: A dying Sonny Monroe hires a biographer to document her long life from her childhood to current day. The 85 year old tells the girl everything from her first steps to her first love. This long journey is filled with the retelling of the life of Sonny.RR
1. Chapter 1

**I'm in the middle of reading "_The Five People You Meet In Heaven",_ and I have a story idea like it just a little different. **

**This story was my only planned out and thought out story. I hope you enjoy my new story, "_ My Last Words will Be Made Into Millions "._**

**Enjoy!**

_Today is Sonny's birthday!_

"_Come on, Connie! One more big push", Doctor Leon Smith yelled to the long haired brunette. But the brownie refused rapidly shaking her soaking wet brown locks around. _

_Connie's mother stood in the corner chewing on her nail as she watched her 17 year old daughter give birth. She would've never excepted it from her. Maybe from her other daughter, Ursula, who was always involved in some trouble. But, Connie was the smart girl who was always doing as she was asked. But Connie meant a boy and they feel in love. _

_As Connie let out one long scream the room quieted. There at the end of the bed was the Doctor Leon Smith holding a beautiful baby girl. Connie threw her head back and sighed before the doctor brought over the little girl._

_Big brown eyes took up half her face and just above her chin lied little pink juicy lips. Connie sat in awe at her little girl smiling tearing up saying, "Hey honey. I'm your mommy". _

"_Do you have a name for her", asked a fair haired nurse cleaning up a tray. Connie thought back to the day she became pregnant. The day she helped the little girl with a cut on her knee outside her boyfriend's house._

"_Her name is Alison Grace Monroe". She choked back tears as she watched the baby girl sleep. "And she is all mine"._

Sonny Monroe stretched a shaky hand to the wooden end table to get her mug of cold iced tea. When she was twenty, this would be as simple as breathing. Now it felt as if she was lugging two obese mules on her back.

At eighty five years old, she was dying and she knew it. The used-to-be optimistic woman, was now as depressed as a rainy day. Ever since the death of her husband of 63 long years, she could no longer smile like she did when she was a star. She just let the corners of her mouth sink to her now flattened chest. At eighty, she was diagnosed with breast cancer. She survived but now was suffering from arthritis, shingles, and now a slight cold.

She could remember it like it was yesterday.

Her husband, Chad Dylan Cooper was suffering from lung cancer. On the last day of his life, he took his wife on one last date to the boardwalk. They did what they did on the first date. They played carnival games, ate sweets, went to the candy store, and rode the only ride they could at old age: Love Tunnel. And they kissed when they were told in that tunnel and received a photo of the two with a glitter heart border. Then the love birds walked down to the sand and walked right down the shore to sit for hours. But Chad gasped, "I love you", for his lungs were swollen and tight. Sonny returned the same words before he rested his head on her shoulder. His breathing stopped and their on earth love was over.

But here she sat in her nursing home bed reading through her teenage diary. The biographer needed to know everything with intimate detail for her book. Sonny wouldn't allow anyone, but her best friend's eldest kid to do the job. Her own kids were actors, not writers.

"She's here Mrs. Cooper", Nurse Kay called into the room. Soon enough, a tall blond girl walked in. Well not exactly blond. She was 46 with gray hairs poking out at her roots. She was dressed in a Nike ocean blue tracksuit with a navy stripe down the pant leg.

"Hi Aunt Sonny". The woman engulfed Sonny in a giant hug making the old woman blush a deep loving red.

"Carmen Hart! You look twenty still", Sonny exclaimed patting the end of the bed for the girl to sit. Carmen sat crossing a leg over the other before pulling her hair in a pony from a band on her wrist. She giggled before getting out her notepad ready to take notes.

"Your a kiss up Aunt Son'. Ready to start", she asked flipping to the first page of fresh new yellow paper. Sonny nodded and took another sip from her mug. "Lets start from your childhood".

**July 19th, 1995**

I kicked my feet up high to the ocean blue skies as I swung on my new tire swing Mommy made me. Lucy's daddy made her one, but since I don't have one, my mommy made this one. Mommy said I don't have a daddy because he didn't want a baby. I think that's really mean because I was a really nice baby and I'm a really nice girl now. I guess he didn't know.

Me and Mommy live with grandma because my mom can't afford a nice house. Grandma has a really nice house. I even have my own room! Lucy's jealous because she doesn't have her own because she has five older brothers. Lucas, Leo, Ryan, Robert, and Ronald.

Mommy has a new boyfriend today. She always has a new one but this one is different. He looks just like me and Mom doesn't seem to like him. Everytime he tries to kiss her, she pretends she has something else to do, like helping me with homework. I know she's faking.

"So you never had a father", Carmen asked Sonny raising an eyebrow. Sonny shook her head and let a tear fall down her cheek. She was jealous of Lucy having a father. That's when their friendship frailed when Sonny started spending more time with her father then Lucy.

"Chad didn't either. That's why I knew he was the one for me".

Carmen could still remember the day Uncle Chad died. She was in the middle of writing a novel about a crime committed on Valentine's Day. She could barely breath as she dropped her pencil that day and sprinted to the hospital. There the So Random cast reunited as the watched their old friend die peacefully.

"I don't have a father either", Carmen said choking back a couple tears. "The man that could have been my guardian, chose to just leave. But now I don't think about that. I think about how happy my wife makes me. And how we can both keep Samantha and Claudia happy".

Sonny sighed and picked up her mug again. She cleared her throat and said, "Shall I tell you more"?

_Today Is Sonny's Birthday!_

_Connie Monroe shut her locker door before making her way to her best friend, Carrie's locker. Carrie was the only one that still talked to her after she had Sonny._

"_Are you coming tonight", Connie asked playing with the hem of her green sundress. Carrie shrugged before slamming the door._

"_I think I have a family thing. It's really important", Carrie lied gazing around the hall. "My grandma is dead"._

"_No she isn't Carrie. I saw her this morning walking down the street perfectly fine. Your just embarrassed to be seen with me because of Ali", Connie yelled. Carrie smirked, and said, "You should really keep your legs closed more often._

_Even though their friendship ended that horrid day, Connie couldn't wipe the smile off her face that night. She was celebrating her daughter's 1rst birthday. That night she didn't even sob about losing Carrie. For that night she spent the night teaching her daughter to walk._

**_September _ 12th, 1999**

It was the first day of school and my mother of course was late picking me up. I knew she was a nurse and had to take care of people, but wasn't I first priority? I'm her only child and one of her only friends. She should put me into consideration some time.

Suddenly, the gray Chevy pulled up carrying my mother in the drivers seat. I took my schoolbag from the ground and shuffled to the car. I slid in avoiding my mothers face.

"Why the long face Alison", my mom asked. I moved my bangs from my face and turned to her angrily.

"Why do you always put work before me? Why does everything matter but me", I snapped. My mom hit the gas pedal and we shot down the street. I was stressing her out just with those words. Then the worst thing happened. The car went right into a street lamp causing the cars front to smash in causing me to fly back. Then everything had went black.

I awoke in a white powder colored room in excruciating pain. I looked all around for help screaming and then next to me lied my mother. Battered with bruises, deep cuts, and blood.

"Mom", I screamed. Nurses ran pulling me back. The pain didn't matter anymore. My mother mattered. "Mommy", I cried.

"Quiet Sweetie. She's just sleeping", a nurse said. "You don't want to hurt your arm anymore. Do you"?

A cast was wrapped around my skinny arm along with deep purple bruises. I shook my head and lied back down.

"You got in a car accident Aunt Son'", Carmen asked Sonny. Well, she kinda yelled in amazement. Sonny lifting a gray curl from her forehead showing her a deep scare.

"I'm the kind of girl that never lies. Ever", she said letting the curl fall back down to her wrinkled head.

"I wasn't finished yet".

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! **

**This story is going to be from different points of views, so I hope you aren't confused. **

**Please Read and Review. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns leave them in the comments or inbox me. Have a wonderful night!**

**Sincerely, Emma Grace Anastasia 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for my reviews!**

**I know it's not a lot, but I appreciate people telling me I'm doing good. I really love this story as well and I can't wait for more people around Fanfiction to read it. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Today is Sonny's Birthday!_

_Sonny Monroe watched her artistic Grandmother sketch, "Happy Birthday", in big bubble letters on her bright yellow cast. _

_It wasn't the best place to celebrate a 8th birthday, but it was better then nothing. After a extreme car accident, Sonny had to stay in a hospital due to the fact that her rib was broken and was currently in the healing process. Sonny didn't want to leave without her mother who was currently injured even worse. She had broken her neck along with her leg._

"_Where's my mommy at", Sonny asked looking at her grandmother. Her grandmother capped the blue Sharpie and sighed heavily._

"_She's a little sick right now. She has a big boo boo to get taken care of". Her grandmother moved a thick brown piece of hair behind her granddaughter's ear and smiled. _

"_I hope I can see her", Sonny murmured sadly looking down at the cotton sheets. Suddenly she heard the squeaking of wheels as a long cot rolled in. "Mommy", Sonny squealed. _

"_Hello Alison", Connie choked out. Sonny's grandmother picked her up and took her over to her mother's bed. Even with a broken rib Sonny was smiling._

"_Her name is Sonny because she is always happy and smiling", her grandmother said confidently. Sonny nodded happily before leaning down to put a peck on her mother's cheek._

"So you've spent your birthday in a hospital", Carmen said wide-eyed. Sonny nodded just like when her grandmother gave her, her wonderful nickname. Carmen giggled and took notes on how happy Sonny was. "Now tell me about when you started watching So Random".

**January 17th 2005**

"Mom, come on. It's premiering right now", I called out into the kitchen. I raced back into the living room and plopped down on the sofa so hard Lucy almost jumped up. Tonight a new show was premiering on the network, Condor Kids. Hoosier Girl was good and so was Teen Gladiators. But this was really different. It was a kids version of SNL. Mom won't let me watch it because it's inappropriate for my age of only 10.

But no show could compare to MackenZie Falls. I mean have you seen the star? Chad Dylan Cooper will be the guy I marry. He's just so sweet and cute. And don't get me started on those eyes.

When So Random ended, Lucy wasn't impressed. She just sighed and set up her sleeping bag on the floor for our sleepover. I mean who couldn't love it? Tawni Hart from The Goody Gang was on there along with these two boys Nico and Grady who are really funny.

"I guess I'll just like it by myself", I mumbled before going to sleep in my Mack Falls sleeping bag.

"Wow! Lucy didn't like it", Carmen said shrugging her Nike jacket off. Sonny nodded with a small grin.

"Didn't stop me", she said taking another sip of tea. Carmen grinned. She always knew her Aunt would always march to her own beat. That's why Chad loved her so much. Who couldn't love a far from ordinary girl?

The two sat in comfortable silence until Sonny cleared her throat before telling her the story of her favorite birthday; her 11th. (Only from her childhood).

_Today Is Sonny's Birthday!_

_Sonny Monroe stood at her dining table surrounded by her family and friends. Today she would have two digits for the second time. A lot happened in her first double digit years._

_She got in a horrible car accident that made headline news. She and her best friend Lucy ended their 6 year long friendship. She had ear surgery and just became a women. (If you know what I mean)._

_Now she'd come along way as she stood before her So Random themed birthday party. Everyone was so excited to see the little girl grow up. _

"_Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you", the party people chanted. A warm red blushed across Sonny's cheeks as she let out a beautiful toothy grin. Sonny's mother wrapped her arms around her daughter's neck swaying back and forth singing the happy tune._

"_I love you", she whispered in her daughter's ear. Sonny kissed her mother's cheek and grinned as her mom brushed her golden brown locks behind her ear._

_Even though the year had been a tragedy, her birthday was a great one._

**August 12****th**** 2008**

Nothing. Nothing. Nothing!

15 year old Sonny grunted scanning through her e-mail alerts from So Random. Usually there would be tons of facts currently going on with the show. Today zilch.

She sighed before flipping on her bedroom TV to reveal the worst sight EVER.

_~Hello everyone! I am Ryan Loughlin reporting for Teen Weekly. The hit comedy show So Random lost a popular member tonight named, Mandy Lewis was asked to leave the show when she was reportedly caught stealing props from the prop house. The cast members are sad, but a sign up for a new cast member had been posted on the website. Just have funny, and you'll be getting money._

Sonny screamed going to her computer going straight to her e-mail. There lying in her inbox was the key to the rest of her life.

**August 29th 2008**

Come on!

Sonny bounced on the couch cushions anxiously as they were about to announce the finalists for the So Random new cast member. She had sent in her entry form over 100 times and wasn't going to take no for an answer.

_Our new member_

Sonny's eyes widen as she pounced from the couch the TV in seconds.

_After a million entries_

"Yes", Sonny yelled.

_Thousands of participants_

"Come on", she screamed.

_Is_

_Miss Alison Monroe_

Her eyes widened her lips parted letting out a ear piercing scream of excitement. The neighborhood lights of Appleton started flickering on at the moment making Sonny scream louder. Her mother and grandmother sleepily came in until they saw their relatives face on the screen.

And all that night the three celebrated bouncing in circles on their toes happily.

**So, if you want to know more about me, PM me for my Facebook account. Only if you really wanna chat about writing and yadayadayada.**

**Also I'm starting a writing challenge!**


End file.
